


照亮自己的光点

by uuaxianerlofter



Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [7]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uuaxianerlofter/pseuds/uuaxianerlofter
Summary: 八乙女乐与小鸟游纺冷战一周后的重逢
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Series: 乐纺的约会记录 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784344





	照亮自己的光点

**Author's Note:**

> 乐纺的约会记录系列第七篇

小鸟游纺期待的那一天终于到来。  
今天是idolish7出外景的日子。她开车把团员送到目的地，便去跟工作人员打招呼，并以职业口吻询问了Trigger的行程。  
“流程临时调整了。Trigger的拍摄从十一点开始。先拍idolish7的镜头。”  
十一点啊，还有两个小时。  
纺的希望落空了。  
她还有其他工作，不可能在这里逗留两个小时。  
不过，按照拍摄计划，应该会在两个团体共同活动的镜头拍摄完成后，再拍摄Trigger的单独镜头。纺回来接团员的时候，还是有机会见到的。  
她已经一周没有跟八乙女乐联系了。  
纺低头看了看自己特意为今天做的新指甲。为了保密，每次约会她都不敢在装扮上与平时有太大变化，可她都会在一些不显眼的细节上下功夫。  
为小别重逢，她前一天去做了裸色美甲，今天早上起来仔细修了眉毛、化了淡妆，在一侧编了两条小辫子交叉束在脑后，涂了无色唇膏，出门前把皮鞋又擦了一遍。这是她打扮的极致了。她不敢戴八乙女乐送给她的首饰，也不敢在手指和嘴唇上突然装点鲜艳的颜色。为避免任何联想，她甚至比以前装扮得更加朴素。  
在他们还没有交往之前，只因为乐在社交场合对她热情了一些，便有人心怀叵测企图炒作二人的绯闻，为此他们刻意拉开距离，避嫌了很久，那种滋味现在想起来还是很不好受。  
现在，他们确实在交往了，难免不会有人借题发挥，为避免类似的事件再次发生，纺时刻提醒着自己务必谨慎。  
幸好，乐虽然在某些方面非常粗率，但在发现纺的外貌变化这方面却异常敏锐。纺的精心准备，都会被他看在眼里，不会落空。  
可惜呀，早上的准备白费了，纺叹了口气。乐不在，Idolish7的团员也还是一如既往什么都没发现，怪不得都是单身。

八乙女乐已经一周没收到小鸟游纺的消息了。  
他忐忑不安，今天是在工作场合会面，他不知纺会以什么态度面对他。  
上周他一时气忿，拉二阶堂大和拼酒，结果喝到断片。第二天才从十龙之介口中得知自己都做了什么蠢事。纺虽然通过龙转达说已经原谅了自己，但一周都不回任何消息且避而不见，丝毫不像是已经消气的样子。  
这一周的冷战，是乐在交往后受到的最大的打击。

“经纪人已经回去了。”见到八乙女乐在那里左顾右盼，二阶堂大和不等他开口便直接回答。  
“回去了？”  
“她还有工作。”大和玩味地看着八乙女乐失落的表情。  
“嘛，不过下午她会再来接我们。”  
“要等到下午……”  
乐感觉胸口闷得很。他本以为上午肯定能见到纺，无论她是骂他、不理他还是如往常一样对他微笑，都算是结束了长达一周的煎熬。没想到，等待的不安还要持续几个小时。  
“经纪人今天换发型了。”大和推了推眼镜，像是随口提了一句。  
简单的一句话，却像是给乐吃了定心丸。  
“……谢谢。”  
“以后别再给我消息轰炸就行。”  
再熬几个小时就能见到纺，哪怕只能交谈几句话也好，哪怕只能看一眼也好，终于能见面了。

太阳西斜，Idolish7的拍摄已经全部结束。拍摄进程比计划延迟了不少，Trigger的单独镜头必须抢在天黑之前完成，完全没有喘息的时间。八乙女乐已经不指望能跟纺多说几句话，只希望能见一面。  
“Idolish7，你们经纪人到了！”  
听到喊声，乐急忙循声望去，却没有看到他所期盼的娇小身影，取而代之的，是一个蓝色长发的男人。  
为什么？是纺改变主意不愿见我，还是她出了什么事？  
“大神先生，好久不见。”乐不顾众人的目光，直冲过去突兀地打招呼。  
“啊，八乙女先生，好久不见。”  
“怎么是你来接他们？”  
“原本应该是纺小姐来的，但她突然被叫去参加电视台的临时会议。”  
“会议什么时候结束？”  
“你有事找她吗？”  
“乐，别再闲聊了，你想让整个摄制组等你吗？”天看不下去，硬把乐拉走。  
“你是蠢货吗？想要恋情曝光吗？”天低声责骂。  
刚才确实太不小心了。可是……  
外景结束后，是采访录制，然后直接到剧场彩排，一直持续到凌晨。该死，根本没有时间与纺见面。

“咔。摄制结束了。感谢Trigger。辛苦了。”  
“辛苦了。”  
八乙女乐连忙去拿手机，查看着有没有纺的消息。  
“乐，原本想今天见面跟你说的，可是临时有工作。我早就不生气了，也希望你以后不要喝那么多。”  
纺没有食言，在见面无望后，她主动结束了一周的冷战。  
按理来说他应该终于松口气，感到高兴才对。可看着rabbit chat，乐心里说不出的难受。这条消息言语那么冷淡，她到底在想什么呢？她是以什么心情写下这两句话的呢？  
想看她的表情，至少要听听她的声音。  
“你能接电话吗？”  
“还在开会，我能结束后打给你吗？”  
“我马上要去录制采访，期间接不到电话，等录制结束我再打给你吧。”  
半晌没有回复，乐几乎要绝望了。  
“叮”一声，乐看向屏幕，一行字浮现眼前。  
“我好想见你。”  
乐的心揪了起来。  
他们之前也有过很长时间见不到面的情况，可这次不同，这是他们的第一次冷战。一周的精神煎熬过后，乐从未有过如此强烈的想见到她的欲望。更何况，纺也是一样。  
“我会工作到凌晨。你能等我吗？”  
“我等你。”

凌晨三点，八乙女乐把车停在小鸟游家楼下。  
太晚了。她还会等他吗？  
“我到了。”乐发出消息。  
……  
已读。  
她真的在等我！  
乐连忙下车拨通电话，只见一扇窗户亮了起来。  
“纺。”  
“我不能说太多，会把爸爸吵醒的。”  
纺打开窗，望着昏黄路灯下那个修长的身影。  
因为女朋友任性的要求，即使工作到凌晨三点也会跑到女朋友家楼下。果然，他还是那么热血。  
故意冷战一周的是自己，迫不及待要见面的也是自己。而他毫无怨言地来了，哪怕是只能隔着窗户远远望着。  
分明第二天就消气了，却强迫自己无视他所有求和的努力，只为将“这一周都不理他”的气话变成现实。折磨自己又折磨对方，真的值得吗？  
可是……  
能跟崇拜的八乙女乐交往，纺曾经根本不敢拥有这样的想法。正因如此，接受乐的表白后，她投入了自己的全部力气去谈这场恋爱。可是无论她怎样努力，只要面对乐，她还是会感到心里什么东西在慢慢碎裂。  
乐莽撞而笨拙。可为什么那些她努力打造的东西，乐却可以毫不费力地拥有？这就是所谓的个人魅力吗？  
她发现自己变得愈发爱哭，变得喜怒无常，她知道这样下去是不行的。  
乐并没有错，错的只是自己。越是努力便越是自卑，可她没办法放松下来，像乐那样天然热血。乐是遥远的光点，而自己在阴影里，如果再没有自己的坚持，那么她凭借什么跟乐站在一起？  
只有爱是不够的。  
她需要向乐证明自己不是一哄就好的便宜女孩，即使他并没有这么想。她必须打造自己在这段关系中的基石，不然，她只会在阴影中一直下沉，孤独地仰望着那道光，而乐会站在岸上，在光芒中，他是不会和自己一起沉下去的。  
她此时多想下楼去拥抱他，抱着他哭，抱着他笑，尽情说着任性的话。  
可是不行，她必须全力克制自己，展现出她在爱情中拥有的强大理性。这是她现在唯一照亮自己的方式。  
乐抬头看着那个折磨了他一周的女孩。她不是乐想象中慵懒随意、睡眼惺忪的样子。  
相反，那个女孩身穿常服，头发精巧地绑着，在温暖的光晕中对他如往常一般微笑。  
她是为了等自己才一直没有睡吗？难言的感动与酸楚同时翻涌，事先准备的话语都变得不重要了。  
“纺，我很想你。”  
“我也是。”  
路灯下的乐，窗口中的纺。  
身处黑夜的两个光点中的人，对面遥相映照着，在寂静中低声诉说着他们的思念。


End file.
